Touch Me Eila!
by rizon72
Summary: Sanya confronts Eila about her groping other witch's breasts, and wants to know why she won't touch hers.


Disclaimer: No, don't own Strike Witches. A short story between Sanya and Eila, some nudity, and implied sex between two witches. If you don't like two girls in love with each other, don't bother reading.

Touch Me Eila!

by rizon72

Sanya quickly stripped out of her clothing folding them up before placing each item in the basket. She spotted Eila's clothing in the next basket along with Yoahika, Lynnette, Lucchini, Perrine and Shirley. Eila had told her yesterday that the bath was ready but then the the Neuroi trouble put a halt to everything. Trying to locate the small Neuroi bug, which sabotaged electronics proved troublesome.

Sanya was still tired, but she wanted to surprise Eila. Finally finished folding her clothes, something she really did not do too often, or at least she did not remember it. Usually she stumbled into the room barely awake after a long night patrol wanting nothing more than to go to bed. She headed towards the bath, hoping to surprise Eila.

Sanya turned the corner to see the open bath giving a great view despite the sun at the moment. She stopped seeing Eila playing around with the others. Eila rushed up behind Lynnette grabbing the girl's rather large breasts.

Sanya stopped in her approach to the bath wondering again why Eilla never touched her that way. She thought the blonde witch liked her, but Eila seemed to grow quiet and blush whenever Sanya brought up the subject. Sanya looked down at her body, wondering if her breasts were too small. Eila seemed to like larger breasts. She cupped her breasts feeling quite inadequate compared to most of the others. Even Eila had larger breasts, but then again many were older than Sanya.

She looked back seeing the grin that Eila had on her face. She obviously got pleasure from the actions.

_Why can't you touch me like that Eila?_ Sanya whispered to herself, feeling a depression come over her.

Suddenly taking a bath did not sound like a good idea. She turned quickly as more disapproving thought of her own body and how Eila thought of her entered her mind.

She raced out of the bath heading quickly towards her bed.

SWSWSWSW

Eila dried off her hair walking towards the changing area of the bath. She finished placing the towel down and finishing drying herself off before placing the towel in the wash. She reached over pulling out her clothes putting them on. She could not wait to share a bath with Sanya but the hot sun overhead would be too much for her pale skin. She was careful with the younger witch to protect her from harm.

She put on her jacket when she noticed the clothing in the basket next to hers. She pulled out one of the articles which she knew so well. Sanya's clothing was here yet she had not seen the Orussia witch.

Eila quickly searched the room before looking back out at the bath not seeing Sanya. Feeling slightly troubled at not finding her, she quickly gathered up Sanya's clothing and headed back to their room wondering if Sanya had gone back for some reason.

Eila opened the door seeing Sanya lying on the bottom bed that they shared. Eila frowned trying to figure out why Sanya's clothes would be at the bath. Had Sanya slept walked there and back?

"Sanya?" Eila asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the small witch if she was sleeping.

Eila watched Sanya turn over, knowing something was wrong by the tear tracks on the beautiful face.

"What's wrong Sanya?" Eila asked concerned. She wanted to know who put such a sad face on the one she loved.

"Eila, why?" Sanya said quietly confusing Eila.

"Um, why what Sanya," Eila replied wondering if she had done something. She could think of nothing that could have caused this.

Eila watched as Sanya stood up, nude, forcing Eila to not look too much at Sanya's body. It took some effort but she managed.

"Why don't you touch me like you do the others?" Sanya asked.

Eila froze, before taking a step back. "I-I don't know what you mean Sanya, we touch all the time," Eila replied, not wanting to get into this conversation. Sanya was pure and innocent.

"I saw you in the bath with Lynnette, why?" Sanya asked, new tears appearing in her eyes.

Eila's mind went blank as she watched Sanya's small hands cup her small breasts. She glanced down at the small breasts, little nipples, so close she could reach out and touch them, caress them. She even imagined hearing Sanya moan in pleasure at the caress.

_No, no, no, this is Sanya, her Sanya!_ her mind cried. In confusion Eila suddenly turned running out of the room leaving an even more confused Sanya behind.

SWSWSWSW

Minna sat at her desk going over more reports. She sometimes longed for the days when she was a simple recruit instead of the commander of the squad. Paperwork seemed to consume her day now. Thought she had finally gotten her two hundredth kill in a most unusual way. She doubted anyone would believe it. She still could not believe it.

The door opened causing her to look up seeing Eila walk into the room. A bit surprised by her appearance, Minna motioned for Eila to have a seat, watching the witch closely as she remained standing. Eila appeared tired, and Minna mentally went over the past couple of days wondering what might have happened.

"Um commander, I have a request," Eila finally said. Minna noticed Eila fidgeting knowing that was not a good sign.

"Of course, I'm here for all of you, what is it?" Minna asked, unsure what Eila would ask of her.

"I'd like a transfer," Eila said, causing Minna's head to snap up to look into Eila's eyes. Eila placed a piece of paper on the desk.

For several seconds Minna stared at Eila in shock at the words that came from her. Now she knew something happened, especially for Eila to ask for this.

"Um are you sure?" Minna finally asked.

"Yeah," Eila replied.

"Okay, can I ask why?" Minna finally said. She hoped to not lose Eila, but she also knew that each of them was there because they wanted to, not out of duty. Well, Mio would disagree, but most of the group were there simply because they felt they needed to help, not because of some order.

"I'd rather not say," Eila replied, not looking up.

"I see what I can do," Minna said, watching Eila walked out of the office leaving Minna feeling very confused at the sudden turn of events. She supposed she could try and force the truth out, but something told her that to do that would cause even more problems.

Mio walked in next, coming right up and sitting down in the sofa.

"Problem?" Mio asked.

"Maybe, Eila asked for a transfer?" Minna said, watching as Mio blinked in confusion at that. She held up the paper Eila brought in. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Do you know anything about that?"

She watched Mio think that over for a few seconds before finally replying. "Well there was an incident yesterday between her and Sanya, but they appeared to have made up with each other.."

Minna thought about that for a few seconds. She had heard nothing about that, or anything else that might indicate a problem. Sanya and Eila had been close since Sanya came into the 501st squadron.

"Maybe she got something from home?" Mio said, throwing out a possibility.

"Its possible, Sanya would still be needed here for night patrols," Minna stated knowing that if Eila left Sanya would be effected the most. The night witch seemed to have become dependent on Eila during the day.

They sat there in silence when the door opened slowly revealing a disheveled looking Sanya. Minna noticed Sanya look over at Mio and began closing the door.

"Come in Sanya," Minna said.

"I was just going," Mio replied standing up, glancing over at Minna.

Minna watched as Mio opened the door giving Sanya a nudge into the office before closing the door. Minna knew by the hesitant steps Sanya took that something was wrong. She also hoped to gain some insight into what had happening between Eila and Sanya.

"Have a seat Sanya," Minna said, turning Eila's transfer slip over, and walking over to the couch, pulling Sanya along with her. Sanya remained quiet for several minutes. Minna could tell the younger witch struggling with her words. Minna decided to try to break the silence covering Sanya's hand. "Does this have anything to do with Eila?"

Minna knew she it did by Sanya's reaction. Her head rose up then ducked back down blushing a bright red Minna had never seen before on Sanya. Minna now was very intrigued at what might have happened.

"Does this have anything to do with yesterday?" Minna asked recalling what Mio said.

"No, well not really," Sanya finally said. "I-I don't know, maybe I shouldn't."

"You can ask me anything," Minna said. "I swear I won't tell anyone, you're all my friends."

She watched Sanya take a deep breath before saying anything. "I-I don't think I'm beautiful enough for Eila."

Now Minna froze in shock. She had not been expecting to hear that at all. She coughed before quickly replying. "Um, sorry, wasn't expecting that, let my mind catch up here," Minna said quickly wondering what she could possibly say to change Sanya's mind about that. "What makes you think that?" Minna said hoping to gain some insight and perhaps an answer for Sanya.

"She never touches me," Sanya said very quietly once more shocking Minna. "I mean she does touch me, but she doesn't touch me like Lynette," Sanya continued in a rush before Minna could say anything.

Minna thought about what Sanya said, realizing Eila and Lucchini shared a similar interest. In fact it had been a source of tension when Sanya arrived. Minna knew that Eila cared very much for Sanya and thought quickly before an answer came to her.

"Um Sanya, perhaps she doesn't touch you that way because she's scared," Minna said.

"Scared? Eila?" Sanya replied in confusion.

"Yeah, she's scared not of you, but scared of herself," Minna said seeing that Sanya did not understand. Minna placed her hand on Sanya's shoulder before continuing. "She's scared she would want to touch you even more, because she cares about you so much. One touch might not be enough for her."

"More touching?" Sanya replied confused.

_Oh boy!_ Minna thought to herself, never expecting to have 'this' conversation today, let alone with the one witch everyone on base already thought was doing it.

"Um yeah, you know, making love," Minna replied watching as Sanya looked up. Minna could see the conflict in the eyes before she finally spoke up.

"You mean, Eila wants me like that?" Sanya said.

"Um" *cough* "yeah, you could say that," Minna said.

Minna watched as Sanya suddenly stood. With a look of determination on her face she quickly ran out of the room.

"Well, that's one conversation I won't be repeating," Minna said. Her mind went back to Eila's request and decided to wait and see. She not have to do anything. Everything was up to Sanya at the moment.

SWSWSWSW

Eila stood by the window of her room. She had opened the drawers to pack but stopped now simply looking out at the grounds. She questioned if she was doing the right thing. Each time she convinced herself yes it was best for Sanya even thought it broke Eila's heart. She had been thankful that Sanya had not been in the room. That good-bye was something she did not look forward to.

The door opening then closing behind her made her turn around. She spotted Sanya leaning against the door looking back at her. Eila sensed a strange tension in the atmosphere between them.

"Sanya," Eila said, stopping as the smaller witch stepped away from the door towards her. Sanya looked completely focused.

Eila watched transfixed as Sanya's small hands unbuttoned her jacket, one button at a time revealing the white blouse and tie underneath. The jacket fell off followed by the tie, joining the jacket on the floor.

Eila swallowed slightly, unable to look away as Sanya continued her slow journey closer, small hands unbuttoning the blouse exposing soft white skin underneath. The blouse joined the other articles of clothing before Sanya pulled down her pants, leaving the Orussia witch in her bra and panties. Eila had seen Sanya many times like this, but today felt very different, sensual.

Eila watched unable to move or say anything as the bra was unclasped, and pulled off, falling to the floor revealing Sanya's prefect breasts and small nipples. Sanya slide her panties down, stopping, nude within arm's distance from Eila. Sanya's white skin intranced Eila as she looked Sanya over, from her neck down to her breasts slim waist down the flair of her hips, her thighs and finally to the center of Sanya herself, a small slit which Eila barely stopped herself from touching.

"Eila," Sanya's soft voice said, breaking the silence. "Touch me," she said closing the distance.

Eila looked up and down Sanya's nude form not trusting herself so close to her friend. "I-I can't Sanya, if I do, I won't be able to stop," she confessed, hoping Sanya would understand and stop.

Instead Sanya laughed slightly, before closing the remaining distance so Eila had to look down at Sanya. "Idiot," Sanya said softly. "Why do you think I'm naked?"

Eila had no reply. Sanya reached up brining her head down into a soft kiss. Eila's mind went blank, focusing only on the softness of Sanya's lips and skin as she hugged the smaller witch. Finally breaking apart she looked down into passion filled eyes.

"Take me to bed," Sanya said.

SWSWSWSW

Minna heard the knock on the door, and bid entrance to whoever it was. She watched Yoshika walk into the room looking a bit shocked.

"Yoshika, what's wrong?" Minna asked, looking at the time.

"Um, I'm supposed to be flying night patrol tonight with Eila and Sanya, but," Yoshika trailed off, her face reddening a bit.

"But what Miyafuji?" Minna asked gently, silently hoping for the best.

"Um, they were not at supper, so I, um, well, went to check on them," Yoshika said, her voice trailing off.

"Is there a problem Sergeant?" Minna asked.

"Well, I found them in Eila's room, and they, they were inbedtogether," Yoshika said in a rush.

"They usually sleep together," Minna said, a slight smile coming to her lips.

"I know, but hey were together," Yoshika said, unable to say anymore.

"I understand, inform the major I'd like to see her, you two will be on alert tonight," Minna said.

"Ma'am?"

"It's all right Yoshika, the Neuroi are not supposed to attack for another couple of days. And this is for the benefit of the entire squadron," Minna said. "Get going."

"Yes ma'am," Yoshika said, walking out of the office.

Minna allowed her smile to finally come out. She took Eila's request for transfer, shredding it and tossing it in the trash.


End file.
